Maa
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Thr has never been nd thr will never b anything quite so special as d love between a mother nd a son* *Purely Kv based* *Read nd Review* *Happy Readings*


Hey! A new attempt wid a mst precious relation of our Lyf! Who we never ever highlight. Jz read!

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

O.o.O _MAA O.o.O_

 _He was sitting on d terrace wid a photo album in his hands. He missed his Maa today a lot._

 _His Pov: Maa. U did so Mch fr me maa! Nd Aaj finally u r happy in ur lyf Nd I m happy to c u happy maa. Ha today u aren't wid me bt I m happy tat u r away frm this hell. Mere vajah se na jaane Kitne saal akele rahe ho ap maa. Kitne sacrifices kiye Apne mere liye. Jab dad Muzhe belt se marte the, ap unse jhagadte the. Wo apko bhi marte the. Mai Jaanta hu maa, sab jaanta hu._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A small kid abt 3 years of age was running around d house. A lady was running behind him wid a plate of food in her hands._

 _Lady: Kavin! Ruko beta. Khanna kha lo bache Pls. Thoda sa kha lo._

 _Kavin: hehe. Aao maa, Muzhe pakadke dikhao. Aao aao. Muzhe pakdo maa, Aao aao._

 _Maa: Kv , Are Zara dheere bhago tumhari Mumma thak gayie._

 _Nd she sat down on d sofa. Acting like she was really tried. D little Kv Laughed at her nd took baby steps towards her. She luked at him nd picked him up nd kissed his cheeks. He luked at her._

 _Maa: Dekha! Pakad lia na apne Kv ko._

 _Awww. He jz understood wat he did. He luked at her wid sad eyes. Ashe smiled on his cuteness._

 _Kv: Maa! Yeh cheating hai cheating._

 _Maa: Awww. Mere bache. Acha chalo bahoot ho gaya ab chalo Khanna kha lo._

 _Kv: Nahii. Meko nhi Khanna. Yeh dal chawal Ganda hai!_

 _Nd he made a face. She laughed a little at his cuteness nd Nakkre bazi._

 _Maa: Hmm. Acha Ek bat batao bache kya apko Daya Uncle aur Abhijeet uncle jaise strong nhi bana? CID officer nhi bana?_

 _Kv: Cid officer? Mai ban sakta hu?_

 _Maa: Ha Kyu nahi? Lekin usKe liye na apko strong banna hoga aur strong banne Ke liye apko vegetables Khanna hoga. Dinner karna hoga lekin apko toh Yeh dal chawal pasand hi nhi na._

 _He Thought fr a while nd thn stood up._

 _Kv: Maa! Mai Wada karta hu Aaj se main dinner ache se karunga! Aur bada hoke Abhijeet uncle aur daya uncle ki tarah CID officer banunga!_

 _She smiled at his words. She picked him up nd placed him in her lap._

Janam janam  
Ho tu hi mere pass maa…  
Janam janam  
Ho tu hi zameen aasman..

 _Maa: Ha beta, zaroor Bangoge ap CID officer._

 _Kv: Maa, meko jaldi se strong banna hai Toh ap meko Khanna khilao taki Mai strong ban jau!_

 _She smiled at his words. Nd fed up dal nd rice. He ate it while making faces which mad here smile more._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _He smiled nd flipped through more photos. Thn he saw a photo. In which he was holding a bat while his mother was blowing. This made him remember the first time he learnt how to play cricket! Nd nt wid his dad bt wid his mom. Nd tat to Whn he was 5 years old._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It wa a bright sunny day. He wore his shoes nd took his cricket bat. He wore his cap nd went in d lawn. Today's as a big day fr HIM! Today he was gonna play against his MoM! Nd this was a totally professional match! Nd d one who won d match got a box of chocolates!_

 _Kv: Maa, I m ready! Ap ball dalo! Mai 1st ball pe hi sixer mar dunga!_

 _Maa: Oho. Itna confidence! Chalo dekhte hai!_

 _Nd she threw d ball. Nd he hit a sixer! D ball went outside d boundary line. Nd he started to jump wid happiness. His mom again threw a ball bt this time it was a four. Nd like this 5 overs were over. Nd Kv's score was 50 for all out._

 _Nw it was his moms turn to bat. Kv threw d ball nd oops. It was bold. He agai. Threw d nxt ball bt this time it was jz a single. He threw balls nd some went for fours while some fr Sixes. It was d last ball nd his mom wanted 4 runs to win. She struck d ball nd d ball swung in d air. Kv luked at d ball nd tried to catch it. He fell down but wid d ball in his hand. Nd like this d match was over nd kv's team won!_

 _Kv: Yeah! Yeah! Dekha! Mai Jeet gaya! Mai Jeet gaya! Maine Kaha tha na apko Maa! Mai Jeet jaunga! Mai Jeet Gaya! Yeah! Ab wo chocolate ka box Mera!_

 _Maa: Awww. Ha mera Chota Dhoni! Jeet Gaya! Very Gud! Nw Ek hug doge na apni Maa ko?_

 _He suddenly hugged his Maa._

 _Kv: Ab wo chocolate ka box mera na?_

 _Maa: Ha beta, lekin zyada mat Khanna dat sad jaenge!_

 _Kv: Oka Maa!_

Janam janam  
Ho tu hi mere pass maa…  
Janam janam  
Ho tu hi zameen aasman

 _Nd he ran inside wid wid enthusiasm. His mom was pleased wid d smile on her sons face. She jz wished her son wuld get all d happiness of d world._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 _His pov: Maa, Al bhi na. Tab meko itna acha laga tha ki kya kaho. Lekin jab Mai bada hua tab Muzhe pata chala ki ap man Buchkar har gaye the. Maa apke jaise koi nhi hai Iss duniya Mai._

 _But suddenly a dark moment flashed in front of his eyes. He was scared. He was angry. Emotions flushed through, his body._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He was jz 7 years old tat time, he was sitting in the hall playing wid his cars. Suddenly a drunk man came inside. Nd sat on d sofa. He luked at d man nd said_

 _Kv: Yeah! Papa a gaye papa a gaye! Maa Dekho papa as Gaye! Ab him ice cream khanne jaenge yeah! Yeah!_

 _Dad:Abe ye! Chup kar! Saala kahika!_

 _Kv: Yueah! Yeah! Ice cream ice cream!_

 _But he didn't listen bt kept shouting. His father was angry now nd slapped him hard in his face. Tears dwelled his eyes Nd he started crying loudly. His father hit him again nd his mother came out now. She was shocked to see d scenario. She immediately took her lil baby away frm d monster._

 _Maa: Yeh yeh Ap kya kar rahe hai! Kyu mar rahe hai ? Beta Hasi hamara._

 _Dad: Are chup! Sali kahiki! Tum donno ne mera jeena haram kar diya hai! Hato Yaha se! Chal hat!_

 _Nd he pushed them aside. Nd went inside. His mom kept Kv down who was still crying as blood was oosing out frm his cheek. His mom took d first aid box nd came to him. She started applying medicine on d wound while someone pulled her hair! Yah! It was none other than her husband!_

 _Maa: AAah! Kya kar rahe hai Ap!_

 _Dad: oye! Abhi Toh sirf tere beete Ke upar hat uthaya hai agli bar meri nhi mani na pata nhi kya Hal hoga, Uska aur tera bhi!_

 _He left her hair._

Ye hai khabar, Dil mein kahin  
Rab rehta hai darbadar  
Mere dil mein rehti,  
Bholi bhali meri maa  
Mere dil mein rehti,  
Bholi bhali meri maa

 _She was shocked by this! He immediately picked Kv. She ran inside took her bags nd rushed out of d house. She didn't know where she would go, how she would live but know this was enough for her! Her husband use to hit her everyday she use to bear it but someone doing anything to her son! No! She culd bt bear it!_

 ** _Flashback end_**

 _His pov: Maa, Ap roz mar khate rahe roz taqleef sheets rahe. Muzhe kuch samaj nhi aata tha. Ap rooti reheta thi rat bhar aur Mai apko dekhta tha dur se. Kash us Waqt Mai thoda paad hota Mai apko uss hell se bahar nikalta Maa._

 _He flipped through more pages. Then he saw a photo in which he was sitting on d swing wid his mom pushing d swing._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Kv: Maa, aur upar! Aur upar!_

 _Maa: Are beta, issse upar nhi jaata Yeh swing._

 _Kv: Maa, meko na clouds ko touch karna hai!_

 _Maa: Acha? Kyu?_

 _Kv: meko na clouds pe Ek ghar banana hai._

 _Maa: clouds pe ghar kyu?_

 _Kv: Maa, hum donno hi rahenge Waha pe taki dad apko aur pareshan nhi kar parenge. Aur apko aur taqleef nhi hogi._

 _She suddenly stopped d swing. Nd came Infront of him. She sat on her knees wid tears in her eyes. He wiped her tears nd smiled._

 _kv: Maa, apko eyes Mai na tears ache nhi lagte. Pls Dnt cry na. Apka Kv hamesha apke sath hai na._

 _His words melted her heart. She smiled a bit nd hugged nd kissed his cheeks. He again wiped her tears._

Pagli hai duniya, rab ko manane  
Mandir mazaaro, tak jaati hai  
Ghar mein hi mere, hota hai teerath  
Mujhko nazar jab, maa aati hai  
Mujhko nazar jab, maa aati hai

 _Maa: Acha baba, I wnt cry oka?_

 _Kv: Maa, chalo ice cream khaye?_

 _Maa: chalo, lekin Ek hi oka?_

 _Kv: oka Maa!_

 ** _Flashback end_**

 _His pov: Maa, Ap ne mere liye bahoot kuch Kia. I really love u Maa._

 _Nd he flipped through more pages. Nxt was d day which he was eagerly waiting for. D day Whn he became a CID officer. Nd d day which he made his Maa proud._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Acp: Welcome to CID Kv. I hope u will never let us down._

 _Kv: Thank u sir. I promise I will never let u down._

 _D same day he went home. His home was dark. He knew Whr his maa was. He straight away went to d terrace. She was sitting the reading a book. She went silently nd hugged her frm d back. His Maa was scared._

 _Maa: Kv, aage aa jao._

 _Kv: Maa, kya Ap bhi. Hamesha pehechan lets ho._

 _Maa: Beta Mai tumhari Maa jo Hun._

 _kv: Acha wo sab chodo. Mai apke liye Ek surprise Laya Hun. Ap apni aankhe band karo._

 _She closed her eyes. He placed sthg in her lap nd told her to opean her eyes. She openaned her eyes nd happiness was overloaded in her._

In khwahishon in koshishon  
se pehle toh magar  
Mere dil mein rehti,  
Bholi bhali meri maa  
Mere dil mein rehti,  
Bholi bhali meri maa

 _Maa: Beta Yeh._

 _Kv: Ha Maa, I m a CID officer now! Nd wo bhi Sr inspector Kv! Are Maa, ro kyu rahe ho ap?_

 _Maa: Are beta Yeh Toh khushi Ke aansu hai._

 _Kv: Maa, Ap no rona. Ok?_

 _Maa: Oka beta. Aur jiske pass tumhare jaise beta ho uske aankho Mai aansu nhi aa sakte kabhi bhi._

 _Tears formed Kv's eyes. He immediately rubbed them off._

 _Kv: Maa, Tum bhi na ab meko emotional na karo._

 _Maa: theek hai beta, chalo Khanna kha lete hai._

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _His pov: Uss din ki apke face ki smile I cn never forget. Maa apki Ek smile Ke liyie main kuch bhi kar sakta Hun par shayad hamari khushion ko kisi ki nazar lag gayie. U left me Maa, u left me Maa._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He was driving madly. Breaking signals he was gone mad! D news drove him crazy! He culd bt believe wat he jz heard. He jz gt a call frm d hospital saying tat his Maa suffered a heart attack Nd she had vry less time left. No! He reached d hospital nd ran to his Maas ward. She was laying thr, oxygen mask nd saline attached to her body. D CID team was thr too._

 _He sat besides her in d stool nd held her hand. She slowly openaned her eyes nd removed her mask. She tried to speak._

 _Maa: Kv, mere..pas ab..zyada..wa..qt nhi..hai..mere bad..aapna khayal..rakh..na beta..aur Muzhe..apni..prayers Mai..yaad..karna..beta.._

Janam janam  
Ho tera vishwaas maa…  
Janam janam  
Rahun main tere paas maa

 _Nd suddenly heart beat stopped. Unfortunely she left this world leaving her son alone? Nope he had all her memories._

 _Kv: Maa! Kch nhi hoga apko Maa! Kch nhi! Ap kahi nhi jaane wali maa! Apke bad mera kya hoga! Maa!_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _His pov: Maa, u left me lekin apke memories r always wid me..I miss u Maa I really do!n love u a lot ma! U r always in mah heart Maa! M living wid ur memories!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _end_**

* * *

hmm. Guys if u hv noticed we jz on df concentrate on romance. Nd we jz show bindings nd love between gf nd bffs. Why? Is love jz romance ? Is love jz between husband nd wife? Girls friends and boy friends? Is it true? U nt a mothers love fr child is shown?

Guys pls read n review. Nd I hv updated forbidden love. I will updt awkward silnce tommorrow. Thax!

keep smiling! Tkcr! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


End file.
